User talk:Paleclaw
The blanks are amazing! So is your Cinderheart (K)! I would say just keep editing, and everything will be good! Also, maybe try making friends with lots of some of the other users! Wildbreath 12:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If you ask me, I am not a template person. I say you ask Yatz, she knows TONS about templates and coding and all that stuff. Wildbreath 11:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial I noticed that you were making a tutorial, and wondered if you'd like to use the eyes I made for mine. The link is on the charart page. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! Hi paleclaw! Do you go on IRC? If you do, Im on the WTW irc right now! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I suppose you went offline. Thats okay, I just hope we can be good friends one day, and mabye we can share some tips on chararts. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon well, heres a line to IRC: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#warriors-theory [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh okay ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon IRC? (I'm inviting lots of people) Wildbreath 14:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, what do you think we should do? ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Agreed I completley agree with you! But we would need to current leads permisson before we replace any leads, of course. If you think you know the ways of Warriors thoery wiki, and I can see your sure into helping.., you can join Project:Hel team on your own decision and I can add you in as a Sr.Warrior ;) And also, (This is mainly off topic) ''I notice your determination has been showing and your pride in what you belive in is remarkable; You merley remind me of a younger version of me when I started off wiki. My main point is users who show this kind of attidue deserve to be placed above others, as I was. My main point is that I have the staff rights to give other users staff rights, ''(I'm sure you know what i'm getting at..) and because respectibally your main background on here as far as i can see is art, (Also like me) I would see a very small point for Rollback rights... If I get a chance to talk to yatz, I can think about giving you...ad..min....rights? :D It would be great to have you working along side yatz, cheetah and I! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thats a good idea. So we talk to people in the project, if they dont respond they are inactiveor if they say their prject can have new leads we replace them with another member already in that project? And I do realize you are a little inexperienced on this wiki for admin rights, but when you think you are ready, just let me know. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No, Yatz says you can have as many as you want up as long as you work on them. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. :P Sure! I love the new blank! :D ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I was just stopping by to let you know that Yatz went on vacation for twelve or so days so if you leave a message on her talk page and she desnt answer, thats where she is ;) So if you have any complex questions, i can answer them for you. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Er...Well nobody if ofically in charge of making temples, no saspific user even makes them. I have no clue how to make temples, but Yatz seems to make them sometimes. :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yeah, you should. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :3 --Purr-- It happened when I was impressed with your skills and you ability to point out the better and worse in chararts. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 18:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Mind if you give me an example? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Like a random fineshed cat with the new shading on it [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You use the warriors theory wiki blanks but you can just choose whatever one of the blanks you want to use for each of them. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yatz gave me permission for me to do CBA/CBU's. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi! I'm asking everyone this. Do you like Pokemon? Wildbreath 14:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, when i was enabling the new editor I enabled the comments again. So i can Disable the comment if you'd like. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hm, no, your right. I will change it back. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon plus, i enabled the chat. A fun, and safe way to chat with users on the official Wikia chat. Not IRC, but just a little thing Wikia came up with. its on your right side of the screen if your allowed on it. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon hey were you allowed on that chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The signatures on your page are in bold becuase your on the page it links to. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Concerning PB Please see the Project books Page for details of what is happening at the minute. Thanks! PS. The siggies are bold on your user page because they link to your userpage, but because they are on your userpage, they can't link anywhere! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) PALEH! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) good idea. meet on the WTW chat ? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon k im there! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Lol. It was you messaging me! I thought you were Yatz getting back to me about PCA. Lol. She still hasnt replyed =\ [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon =\ ok. well, chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 07:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! im going on chat right now! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well you know, the catogories are suppose to be random XD [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh I see. Yea, go ahed. And wanna meet on chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sorry, i've got to go, but i'll be here in 15 minutes. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Once i got home, I had to go right away to the hostital becuase my grandpa is probobly going to pass away today or tomorrow. Im sorry I didn't go on chat! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You online? comment on my new theory ;) FeatherProject:Theory 07:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure ^^ FeatherProject:Theory 07:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Heya. I read your Warriors Wiki user page and saw your Bluestar's prophecy thing, and instantly wanted to be in it. XD I understand your not taking voices, but I would still LOVELOVELOVELOVE to somehow ''get a ThunderClan she-cat voice PRETTYPRETTY PLEASE!!!!! :D FeatherProject:Theory 02:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon YAAAAAAYY! Lol, can I be all of Snowfur's ranks prettttttttyy please? Lolz I am a little happy... FeatherProject:Theory 03:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And possibly Mistykit? FeatherProject:Theory 03:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon All ranks please! Chat? FeatherProject:Theory 03:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sorry Hi, sorry I know i've missed alot, but like Leopardclaw said on the Project:Charart talk page, I ''am more active on another wiki, one thats active...alot more acitve. I'm recently the deputy of the art project, and Cloudskye is the leader, and she isn't to too active, so i've been making a contest over there, trying to swap blanks for other ones, and adding rules so the lowest rank arn't doing silly things and all that... And on top of that, now i'm a rollbacker over there. I'm like, really replyed on over there. So this emssage is an explanation, and a sorry. Hope you understand, FeatherProject:Theory 20:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yea. Yatz came back like, right. when i left. Woot. FeatherProject:Theory 07:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yea, sure. FeatherProject:Theory 07:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon What..the...didn't my leaving message say i wish to stay deputy of P:Charart? Whats going on? FeatherProject:Theory 08:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon As far as I'm concerned, I'll stay lead. I don't know who'll be dep yet. And... FEATHER'S LEAVING?! O.O ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me Paleh! Yey! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You're more than welcome to stay as dep ^^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Thanks for doing that! I noticed the other day and wondered who did it :3 So anyways, would I'd like to be done in PC right now is the formatting. I put an outline on the PC talk page on what I wish it were to look like. So I would be great for everyone to go and get the formatting done for the most part :3 And possibly create some more character pages? I dunno. Do what you like :3 ~Splashpelt Yeah, that's great! I just wanted to make the page and start it off. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 12:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Paleclaw! Thanks for taking notice of my account. If you ever just want to talk just leave a post. Silvermoon ~The glitter of the night~ 15:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) On the planet earth Hey again! I love your'' I live: On the planet earth...'' thing! It's halarious! I'm not so keen on giving away Personal info like where I actually live.. Your smart! LOL Silvermoon ~The glitter of the night~ 18:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Haiz..... chat? FeatherProject:Theory 03:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ARE YOU STILL HERE?? :O FeatherProject:Theory 04:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon wait, you sent that 2 minutes ago...okay i think ur still here. but brb i need to restart my computer quickly. FeatherProject:Theory 04:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Active Hi Paleclaw. I just read your new "Notice" page. Yes, I've created a few more pages recently (i.e. Warrior, Queen) and I've redone the Medicine Cat article. I am working hard to be active here, and keep the wiki going, and update it with new articles, but I can't make WTW look greatly active, bright, and welcome on my own. I need someone else experienced on this Wiki to help me achive the goal I just explained. If no one else bothers being active on here, maybe me and you could create our own little trio on here, to make this Wiki look better, to attract users back on here?-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 07:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Paleclaw, but I just don't have time to work on them. I've been really busy with school, and when I do manage to get online, I have chararts on WWiki and WSW which I need to work on too. Sorry. You can take over them if you want. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be great :) ~Splashpelt Also, mind if I make you a SW of PC? PC ain't really going anywhere either x) ~Splashpelt Also, I talked with Cloudskye on Skype. She said that you're an amazing charartist, and we consider you as the next SW of PCA at the wiki back home. So ha. >:D ~Splashpelt Uh, yes >:3 I'd take over Mothwing and Tigerstar, and possibly Whitestorm? I can't do mottles that well, so I won't be able to do Thistleclaw. ~Splashpelt Okay xD Listen to this skype message: PM Leslie: I told Paleclaw she should be a SW on the other wiki, and of course she's like "no ._." PM Leslie: but everyone knows. PM Leslie: "yes >=D" PM Kelsey (Cloudskye): Exactly. xD See? We love you, Paleclaw. ~Splashpelt Yus. ~Splashpelt heh. go on WTW IRC. xD FeatherProject:Theory 03:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sorreh Paleh, I know you'll be back in 2 hours or so...but i've already gtg in about 20 minutes XD FeatherProject:Theory 03:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Nope. It's not summer holiday anymore, I have a school nights and bedtimes now. x3 FeatherProject:Theory 13:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm on right now, although I'm not sure when you sent that. FeatherProject:Theory 23:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon IRC-- Chat hasn't worked for me for about a little over a month. =\ FeatherProject:Theory 23:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Heh. Random. But oh-well. FeatherProject:Theory 00:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You're a dork We love your chararts, and you will become a senior warrior of PCA...when the time comes. I've been stalking your chararts here, Miss Paleclaw. They're epic. --Cloudskye (My siggie don't work. I'm only here to stalk, anyways. XD) Yeah, yeah yeah. Whatever. Your chararts are still better.... Well, maybe most of them. Try beating this. --Cloudskye Pff. I can't do tabbies at all. At least you can. --Cloudskye Lies, I tell you. All lies. --Cloudskye Bullcrap. If I were even half as good as you, I would have been a SW a long time ago. XD --Cloudskye Pawwley....If your on....Warriors wiki irc...kay? :D FeatherProject:Theory 00:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Really? Okay: here. And If you see me editing the WTW PCA page, don't worry, I'm working on something. FeatherProject:Theory 00:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm sorry. I'm tired. -changes to apprentice or whatever.- xD 01:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) -pokes- You future Warriors Wiki SW you :3 01:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No, not the members; I removed all inactive users. Add back in your reserved chararts. ;) And are you still here? FeatherProject:Theory 02:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Not maybe. Fo'sho. 02:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) PALEY! SPLASHY AND I R ON WTW IRC! GUUU FeatherProject:Theory 02:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon owo 02:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) STAY< IM COMMING FeatherProject:Theory 03:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon PCA/PC I have concerns for PCA and PC both of which include lead issues. PC issues: *Well, clear as day, Rainwillow is gone, and Splashpelt is running the project by herself, as the deputy. I told her she needed to be leader already, so I'm moving her up and removing rainwillow from a lead spot, until and of she comes back definantly. ('cause rainey is my best friend <3). It can be up to Splashy of who the deputy is, (heh, lets not push her ;)) and so on. PCA issues: *Yatz seems to be gone again, leaving us to decide leads, where I figured you and I could stand as leader and deputy, but since your already deputy, do you wish to stay deputy or take the proper spot of leader since yatz left? Either choice is fine, I can stand in whatever of the two ranks you give me, unless you decide for splahspelt to be a lead and I can stand Sr.warrior. *shrug* it's uo to you. ;) FeatherProject:Theory 06:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No, I'm pretty sure i'm not going to leave. And I think i'mma go move splasheh up f she wasnt...and I saw the theory template, good job :D FeatherProject:Theory 16:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay. That works. By the way, I love that new WWiki charart of yours. . 15:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Guess whos back... Wildbreath 22:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi I did forgot the earpink thing the first time. Hello? Hey, um, Paleclaw? Is this wiki very active? It sounds sooooo exciting. I hope it is active because I really want to join a project. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 01:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I will try to be as active as I can! ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 10:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry, I barley log on anymore. To any wiki. Wikis are just losing my interest, I guess I just lost the spark to it after I returned to Warriors Wiki and didn't get what I expected. Not that I should've expected anything. I guess for the time being i'm 'leaving' all wikis, I'll still return messages once I get on, so yeah. I'm sorry. *Poker Face* Link thingy . 21:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I know right! I'm so excited x) Hey, if we start getting people to the chat (one day :P) , you think I could be the chat mod? We need at least one, because vandals run everywhere. *waves hand in overjoyed gesture* 20:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on getting all of these articles to have the right format D: But now, I'm going to make Mousewhisker's charart and page because he's pretty. 20:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) 'aight! :D 20:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not leaving. ''*Sigh* I've left Warriors Share Wiki and Warriors Wiki, so now it's either stay or leave, and why would I leave if I have no other wikis in my way? I ''am giving Splahspelt sysop rights, though. So no need to go behind my back on talk pages and discuss it, because you could have just came to me in the first place. :P But, I won't be in P:C, i'll just expand the wiki. . 22:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) you cheated on me with Rainlegs. so please. get on this chat as soon as you can :] 01:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) now I be :3 19:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) yus. 20:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) WE GOT A SPOTLIGHT! WELL, SOON! IT'S ON THE APPROVAL LIST. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY . 23:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I..I...If you're still on...Can we discuss it on chat? . 23:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat. Now. 01:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? If so, go on chat. I need to vent about a certain user on WWiki XP 23:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Now? XD 22:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm. 22:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Now? xD 22:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) HI. What do we do here. 22:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) N-n-now? 21:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Going on chat now. 23:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Now. 18:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) We need a more effective way.. 04:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup! My most hated users = just got hated more. 19:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Hey, Paleclaw. I'm on chat but you haven't answered me, so i'll just message you. Anyway, I want to personally update the welcome message for new users, because Whitestar7 has been on that thing longer than i've been around, and Redpaw, Cheetahstar and Yatz have all been gone forever too. Can you tell me how to get to the page where you can edit that thing? O.O Thanks, . 05:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) On now. I think I'm an admin.. I'm not sure. You go to admin (below) to control the user positions, in responce to Feather above xD 21:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) mhm. on chat. 00:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh! Hey, I don't want to be a jerk, but why should I stop my pictures???? I am just curious, and for right now, I will not stop..... Plz respond, it's quite obvious that I have no Idea what is going on..... thx The moment is perfect, so don't go away, live out your life as if it was ur very last day...... 14:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) .0. Chat. As soon as you can, I have some things to discuss. 19:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I like your art, Paleclaw.Starpetal 01:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey Paleclaw. I just need to talk to you about two photos. The first one is the mates blank, and I was wondering if you still working on them, or if you've given up and we need to find someone else to do it. The second is in regard of or "No Image" photo we put on pages, if we don't have an image for the character box. I need to talk to you about it, because we're using the same one as Warriors Wiki, and since they made it for the the purpose of just that wiki, I don't want to get caught with Copy right or something, so we'll need to make a new one. Thanks Paleh, . 01:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Then what a better time to get them posted? Between you Splashy and I can finsh them and post them, so then when it re-opens, we have lots of new chararts read to go since the blanks are made. And what variety of blanks do you have? Because we need a MaleXMale, FemaleXFemale,MaleXFemale, LonghairXLonghair, ShorthairXShorthair, and a LonghairXShorthair. xD Yeesh that's alot. And for the no image, I'll work something up, I just need a size for the image. . 06:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Now? xD 17:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh lord, I'm tired of this. Now? I'll stay on all night. 01:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Going on now :3 01:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Project:Theory I was checking up on the projects, and when I was on P:T's page, I happened to notice that you made yourself leader, and pushed me to Sr.Warrior, and I was wondering when this happened without my permission. Because last I checked, we weren't aloud to bump users out of their lead position without notice. If you don't mind, I would like to be put back into my leader position, although you can keep the deputy position TBA. Thanks, . 02:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Project Theory, mind adding me in? I thought I joined awhile ago, but I guess not xD 06:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup. 06:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Aight xD 06:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yatz is back!Eaglespirit 15:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Grettings PaleClaw I am MapleHeart a wong tom needing a clan please inform me of the way to intruduce my character into the wikia MapleHeart 06:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC)MapleHeartMapleHeart 06:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm going to join this wiki. Is there anything I need to know, like rules or anything? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, just wanted to say hi. Having trouble on Softwing's infobox. I can't eplain, you just have to see it. Explain it to me on mah talk page. Softwing. -Frogpath, Jan. 11 2012 Sorry, my computer has been broken. Guess what? The user we all just ''adore ''back home is running for adminship. Woop. De. Do. 21:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC)